


The Magic of Love

by guineamania



Series: GYWO Bingo [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AKA Owls, Flirting, Gen, Hidden Magicians, Lying Air Rats, Magical Realism, Slightly stalkerish behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Les Mis Halloween Exchange I hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phileas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phileas/gifts).



“He’s not your usual type R,” Jehan sighed as the duo hauled Jehan’s telescope up the stairs. The poet was a firm believer in the fact that magic needn’t be used if they could complete the task without magic. Hence why Grantaire wasn’t allowed to either shrink the offending telescope or teleport it to the roof. Despite all his moaning Grantaire did really love Jehan; he had been so nervous setting his bar up in this exclusive district. It was the hive of the magical world but he was not expecting such a warm and friendly neighbour, let alone one who loved stargazing more than he did. But there was another reason why he clambered up all these stairs roughly once a week; the gorgeous bookstore owner in his store over the road. Lucien Combeferre was a fine specimen of the human race. Some may call him gangly but Grantaire knew that muscles rippled under his plaid shirts and college professor blazers; he was a modern day gentlemen that was always ready with a polite comment when they passed by each other every morning. And Grantaire prayed he hadn’t noticed that the reason they walked past each other every morning was due to Grantaire’s ministrations. He had a magical alarm set up for when Combeferre turned the corner after his coffee run, then he teleported to about a minute behind Combeferre and jogged to catch up. Grantaire sighed, it was a lot of effort for a man that would never be interested in him. It was illogical that a man of such moral standing as Combeferre would be interested in an ex-convict and occasional drunkard. When they reached the roof, Jehan continued bustling around setting up his telescope while Grantaire slummed down onto his deckchair with another exaggerated sigh.

 

“I don’t have a type!” Grantaire exclaimed to be interrupted by Jehan’s ringing laughter.

“Yeah, you do,” Jehan replied without breaking stride, fluttering around and making Grantaire dizzy. “Angel like, passionate, out spoken and ridiculously unattainable usually straight,” Jehan replied, he did have a point.

“Well Combeferre is ridiculously unattainable and probably straight,” Grantaire argued, closing his eyes as he sat out in the autumn chill.

“He’s not straight,” Jehan replied, as he peered up through the telescope. Grantaire didn’t care about the stars tonight.

“What do you mean he’s not straight?” Grantaire exclaimed, falling from his deckchair in an overly comedic fashion.

“I mean he is either gay or bi, the primary definition of not straight,” Jehan sassed, earning another glare from Grantaire.

“And how do you know this. If the owls told you again. Lying air rats,” Grantaire muttered.

“Okay just because last time they told Shawn that you had been arrested for murder doesn’t mean they are liars,” Jehan exclaimed with a flourish of his arms.

“I was arrested for art theft, not murder. Lying air rats,” Grantaire hissed again.

 

It had been half an hour of mindlessly bickering before the skies cleared and Combeferre settled down in the window of his flat above the shop. See Grantaire wasn’t out here to look at the stars. He was out on this frigid roof to watch something far more beautiful. Now it wasn’t stalking, no matter what Jehan said when they started these ventures. It was mere coincidence that Combeferre liked to read in a window that was visible from Jehan’s roof. All coincidences.

“It is stalking,” Jehan replied, as if he could read minds. It was rumoured that the wizard could read minds but he just laughed when it was brought up.

“It is not stalking, it is appreciating the scenery,” Grantaire argued, resuming his creepy hobby.

“He will find out and I hope for your sake, he doesn’t run away screaming,” Jehan shrugged and Grantaire chose to ignore him. Combeferre wasn’t going to find out about this. He was going to ask Combeferre out on a date; once he had confirmed the flying rats weren’t lying about the man’s sexuality.

 

XXX

 

“Morning,” Grantaire called out, jogging to catch up with Combeferre the next morning.

“Morning,” Combeferre nodded with a smile as he waiting for Grantaire to catch up as was their morning routine. “I saw you up on Jehan’s roof again last night,” Combeferre commented and a blush spread across Grantaire’s cheeks.

“He likes to have company when he stargazes. I find space very calming,” Grantaire confessed but he was not going to confess the other reason for accompanying Jehan.

“I have something for you,” it was Combeferre’s turn to blush as he gestured for Grantaire to follow him into his shop. Grantaire did love the atmosphere of Combeferre’s shop; it was exactly like a traditional human shop but with the aura of magic that made his skin tingle. The aim of the magic community was to blend in and this street was one of those such places. Every shop was owned by a magic user and sold magical items alongside human items. Before Grantaire had discovered the magical underworld he had always loved book shops, it was even better now he had the added excitement of power thrumming through his veins every single time he stepped inside.

“I found this book in storage and thought you would like it,” Combeferre smiled, appearing between the shelves in front of Grantaire. The book he offered was clearly very magical and Grantaire felt himself drawn to it before he even knew what it could be about. It was about stars and as soon as Grantaire opened the front cover, the stars illuminated the ceiling in their mesmerising glory. Grantaire was speechless as he grinned at the wonders around him. “I was also wondering if you might want to come to the museum with me,” Combeferre murmured, snapping Grantaire out of his daydream like state. Was Combeferre asking him out? Why would a wonderful man like Combeferre want to ask him out on a date?

“Yeah, yeah I would love to,” Grantaire beamed, carefully closing the book with a careful awe of it. It had never been this way round before. A smile illuminated Combeferre’s face, making him look even more radiant. Grantaire couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day. He had done it.

 

XXX

 

“Told you he was gay,” Jehan smirked as Grantaire stood in front of his wardrobe. He had been stood there for at least an hour and all of clothes were mostly on the floor now anyway. Nothing was good enough for Combeferre. He wasn’t good enough for Combeferre. “Don’t do that Grantaire,” Jehan sighed, wrapping his arms around him best friend. Jehan knew first-hand what it looked like when Grantaire was about to spiral down into panic. “It’s all going to be fine. You are going to a museum that has your two favourite things in the world: space and art. He must like them too, you have a conversation starter,” Jehan smiled, softly kissing the other man’s shoulder as he felt some of the tension drain from Grantaire’s body.

“You’re right. It’ll be fine,” Grantaire smiled weakly, picking up a burgundy shirt from the floor and summoning a black tie from his wardrobe. “With jeans?” Grantaire questioned and Jehan nodded his approval.

 

Combeferre came round to Grantaire’s flat to pick him up and Grantaire stood behind the door waiting like a teenage girl going on her first date. He kept on nervously straightening out his shirt and pining for some wine. Whenever he got nervous he always wanted to turn back to the drink but he needed to stay strong; Combeferre wouldn’t date a drunkard. A knock on the door jerked Grantaire out of the pit that was his frenzied thoughts. Grantaire took another deep breath to try and calm his racing heart. He had never been this nervous for a first date before in his life. Grantaire pulled open the door and was met with a stunningly dressed Combeferre holding two steaming coffees with a beaming grin. “Hey,” Grantaire smiled, locking his door without taking his eyes off Combeferre.

“I got you a coffee, three shot cappuccino with extra chocolate?” Combeferre questioned and Grantaire nodded with a little smile. Combeferre remembered his coffee order.

“Thanks, you didn’t need to,” Grantaire replied but Combeferre just shrugged.

“I wanted to.”

 

XXX

 

“It was wonderful Jehan!” Grantaire exclaimed, bursting into Jehan’s flat. Sometimes the poet really regretted giving his best friend a key. Six o’clock in the morning on a Sunday was one of those times.

“I’m sure it was R but couldn’t it wait,” Jehan moaned, rolling over in bed so his back was facing the far too happy Grantaire. He let out a little groan when the bed shifted under Grantaire’s weight. “I mean he remembered my coffee order and we walked through the streets holding hands to the museum. He’s just so passionate and knowledgeable. He was also interested when I starting rambling on about the art, no one’s ever been interested when I get carried away,” Grantaire rambled and Jehan gave up even on the thought of sleeping.

“That’s great R,” Jehan sighed, resigned to his fate.

“And he didn’t even get cross when our auras mixed, you know what my aura gets like when I get excited. He said it was cute and felt tingly,” Grantaire continued, lounging on the bed like he owned it.

“See I told you it would all be fine. You rocked it,” Jehan chuckled, hugging Grantaire sleepily with one arm.

“Oh it gets better. I said I would walk him back to his flat and when we got there he invited me in and we sat on the fire escape under blankets and watched the stars. It was so calm and relaxing with no pressure. It was just perfect,” Jehan had never seen Grantaire so happy before. Not even during that brief fling with that blonde magical activist.

“I’m proud of you R, you hit the jackpot here,” Jehan chuckled and Grantaire beamed. He knew he had. “Just don’t let yourself get carried away R, you deserve happiness so don’t fight it,” Jehan sighed, his voice taking on a far serious note. They both knew each other so well and knew each other’s pasts like they were their own. Grantaire had a bad history with falling hard then it all blowng up in his face. However Grantaire knew Combeferre wouldn’t do that to him. Combeferre wasn’t his usual type; Combeferre was soft not overly fiery, he was caring instead of cold. Combeferre wouldn’t break his heart again.

 

“Morning!” Grantaire called out from his shop door as Combeferre arrived with his coffee. Combeferre waved, crossing over the road.

“So am I guess that your running up behind me every morning was just to get my attention,” Combeferre chuckled, pecking Grantaire’s cheek. A blush rapidly spread across his cheeks and Grantaire started to shutter. “No don’t be embarrassed, it’s sweet,” Combeferre explained, passing one of the coffees in his carrier to Grantaire.

“You better stop. I’m going to be expecting coffee every time we meet,” Grantaire teased, sipping the coffee and moaning in pleasure. It was perfect.

“Maybe I will bring coffee every time we meet,” Combeferre joked back. “I really enjoyed last night and I was hoping we would be able to do it again soon,” he continued, the little smile remaining on his lips.

“I was hoping the same thing. That was the best date I have ever been on,” Grantaire blurted out. He just couldn’t stop himself.

“Same here,” Combeferre whispered. Unfortunately they both did have businesses to run and had to part ways, promising to meet up for lunch when their assistants arrived.

 

Grantaire went through the rest of his day with a motivation and joy that had alused him for years. He finally had someone to fight for. He finally had reason to make himself a better person again. Combeferre was what he needed and Grantaire still couldn’t believe that he had hit the relationship jackpot. 

 

Jehan sat watching the exchange from his window with a smile. Things were looking up for them now.


End file.
